Neopets: A Amazing Adventure
by franciscoaddae
Summary: A group of neopets leave their home and makes a friendship with a group of teenagers in Los Angeles, california, who help them to save Neopia.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal of Fun

I do not own Neopets, who own Neopets it's their creators Adam Powell and Donna Powell.

H============================================================H

At Neopia, home of the neopets, the Neopets are shown playing joyfully, the peace is beautiful,The Pteri are seen flying and singing, a group of 11 neopets, led by their leader, Brass the Zafara, his neopet friends are: Quartz, a kind, female Aisha, Carat, a female Korbat, Zircon, a good-natured Moehog, the mischievous Lupe twins, Beryl and Abalone, the cheerful Ruki Nacre, Tiara, the Pteri, Peridot, the Blumaroo, Larimar, the Acara and Ivory (nicknamed "Ivy" by her friends) the Chia.

The sun was shining and Neopia is a peaceful place for neopets, in a castle far away from the peaceful world, there is two evil Lupes, one cold and cruel and other female, they were named Ammolite and his pampered daughter, Brooch.

They are seen playing with their toy versions of Brass and Aisha,"Hi,i'm Brass,the Zafara!" Ammolite exclaimed.

"and i'm Quartz, the Aisha! we are neopets!" Brooch exclaimed.

"Hey, Quartz, let's play together!" Ammolite replied.

"All Right, Brass!" Brooch replied.

They stops playing and sees the neopets playing joyfully, Ammolite gets annoyed about Neopia being peaceful. "Hmph, Neopets, look at them, playing joyfully, that peace is this place is for Neopets, but us, evil Neopets, gets nothing!"

"Pa, if we can kill them, how we can kill them for being jolly?" Brooch asked.

"Kill them? That's it! After we kill the Neopets, we can rule Neopia forever!" Ammolite exclaims.

At Brass' house, Brass, along with Quartz and Zircon, are playing with toy versions of Ammolite and Brooch, when all of a sudden, Brooch, disguised as a wise Lupe, comes in.

When Brass, Quartz and Zircon see Brooch, they realize she is a young female Lupe in disguise.

"How are you, kids?" Brooch asked.

"Very good" Brass replied.

"Good" Quartz also replied.

"Nice" Zircon also replied.

Brooch takes off her disguise and reveals herself as a young Lupe, preparing to kill them with a magical wand. "HA! Neopets will die forever, Neopets!"

"Oh my goodness! Brooch!" Brass exclaimed.

"You were disguised as a old wise female Lupe and now a evil young Lupe!" Zircon exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Brooch tries to kill Brass, Quartz and Zircon, but misses the target.

The trio goes to warn to their friends, warning about Brooch and her wand. "Guys, look! I saw a young lupe disguised as a wise Lupe, but, her name is Brooch and she is gonna kill us!"

"Golly gee!" Carat exclaimed.

"Now what?" Beryl and Abalone also exclaimed.

"Oh, brother!" Nacre exclaimed.

"What Brooch will gonna do, Brass?" Ivory asked.

"Kill us, Ivy!" Brass exclaimed.

However, Brooch draws a circle, which it turns into a portal and warned to Brass and his friends saying the portal is called 'Portal of Fun'. "Everyone, will you come here?"

"Brooch, what is it?" Brass asked.

"The Portal of Fun." Brooch replied.

"This sounds fun!" Tiara exclaimed.

"The portal of fun, looked so ni-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i!" Larimar exclaimed, when she gets sucked by the portal.

"Larimar!" Peridot yelled in horror.

Brooch pushed the other 10 neopets to the portal, after seeing Larimar getting sucked to the portal, laughs maniacally and goes to warn to her father. "My dad will become proud of me!"

What if Brass and his friends has left their world? What if Brooch will warn her dad about the evil plan of killing the Neopets? Don't forget to read Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Neopets in Los Angeles

_In The first chapter of the story/anime, Brass and his friends have their peaceful lives upside down when Brooch, the daughter of the king of the evil Neopets decides to kill them with her wand, but accidentally end up pushing the good neopets to the portal and they land on the planet earth, they meet the people who know Neopia...a group of teenagers._

 **Earth, Los Angeles, California.**

"Marcie, i am leaving for a field trip, OK?" Charlie replied.

This is Charlie Sanderson, he is a confident boy who likes good grades, he has a younger sister named Marcie, who is sick due to a poor health and cannot come with him to a field trip.

At Katie's apartment, Katie is seen leaving her house, without saying bye to her parents.

"This is so embarassing for me." Katie talked to herself.

That's Katie Peterson, she is a punk girl with a sarcastic attitude and is considered the "lonesome ranger" of the group.

At Elizabeth's house, Elizabeth is leaving her house.

"It's gonna be great!" Elizabeth talked to herself.

This is Elizabeth Jersey, she is a blonde girl who wears a green cap with a flower on it, she is kind,free-spirited and caring.

At Jillian and Bridget's house, Jillian scares Bridget making a silly face at her.

"Wake up,coward!" Jillian exclaims.

"Okay!" Bridget replied.

These are Jillian and Bridget, they are sisters, Jillian, the big sister is a intelligent girl, and Bridget, her younger sister is a coward, they are the sisters of Charlie's group.

At Earl's house, he is talking to someone on his cellphone.

"Yes,i'm leaving for a field trip." Earl replied.

This is Earl Gaffey, he is the neurotic boy of the group.

At Clive's apartment, these are four doors inside the building, the first one is Clive.

"Ok,i can know how nice technology is on my tablet." Clive replied.

This is Clive Turner, he is a curious and technological boy who is always seen holding his tablet.

"Someday, i will become a best violinist" Erica replied.  
This is Erica Williams, she is a african-american girl who always holds her violin.

"Hoo-hoo! nice!" Cleo exclaimed.

This is Cleo Benson, she is hyperactive, wacky, childish, immature and a lovable spoiled rich girl who wears a purple dress with a teal bow and pantyhose, she is always holding her rag doll named "Liz", she is the childish girl of the group.

"Wait! i'm coming too!" Mick replied.

This is Mick Pyrous,a boy who is very innocent, selfless and outgoing.

In the forest of Los Angeles, Brass and his friends crashes on some trees, when they wake up, they discover they are far away from their home. "Where the heck are we?"

"A forest? what's the name of this world?" Carat asked.

"Guys, i think we are on earth." Larimar replied.

"Larimar, earth is a planet and we are at...Los Angeles, California..." Brass replied.

"I think we have to find help from these humans in this city." Zircon replied.

"Humans?! Cool!" Beryl and Abalone exclaims excitedly.

"Beryl! Abalone! Humans are dangerous for us Neopets!" Tiara exclaims.

Brass and his friends chase Beryl and Abalone, Ivory, who is left behind by her friends, decides to find anyone who is compassionate for Chias.

"Gee, i'm gonna find something who is compassionate and i will not be seen by some Human anywhere." Ivory replied.

She walked across the street, trying to find a human who is compassionate, she sees a young boy playing video games with his friends. "Hello,i'm Ivory the Chia,i'm from neopia, are you compassionate?"

"Augh! a monster!" the young boy exclaimed in horror.

"No,no,i'm a Chia, not a...monster." Ivory told him.

Disappointed, Ivory sees Charlie's house, realizing anyone is compassionate and decides to get inside without being noticed. "Hey, a human's house! yes!"

The other neopets are still searching for Beryl and Abalone, Carat see a teenage girl and her family, they discover the teenage girl is a good idea to find the two lupes. "Hey, look! a teenage girl! can we use her as a guide?"

"Good idea, Carat, let's use the girl, the only one who is not dangerous." Larimar replied.

Brass and the others use the teenage girl as a guide to help them find Beryl and Abalone. "Ok, ms. teen girl, you are our radar, help us to find our two friends."

"Who are you? who's taking me?" the teen girl asked.

"we are the neopets, silly, catch a scooter and takes us where our friends are!" Quartz replied.

Meanwhile, Back to Neopia, Brooch talks to her father how her plan was successful. "I convinced the playful neopets to go to the portal of fun, and then, Blast! and they are sucked, killed forever, my plan was sucessful!"

"Oh, very nice, Brooch, let's look into our crystal ball to see how our good Neopets are doing." Ammolite replied.

They looked through the crystal ball, only to discover Brass and his friends are alive and using the teenage girl as a guide to find Beryl and Abalone. "The neopets! are alive! Brooch, go to earth and find a human who is loyal to you, i want these Neopets killed forever!"

"Ok, dad." Brooch replied.

Brooch leaves neopia and goes to earth, back to Los Angeles, the neopets and the teen girl sees a school bus where it takes to MacArthur Park and they climb on it, realizing the bus will take them.

When the school bus stops at the park, they find out that Beryl and Abalone are on Jillian's purse. "I think Beryl and Abalone are inside on a nerdy girl's purse!"

"But, how?" Carat asked, when she and her friends notice a statue of General MacArthur, they use the statue as a weapon to scare Jillian, Bridget sees the statue.

"Big sis, the statue of General MacArthur is alive!" Bridget replied.

"Bridget, it's just your imagination." Jillian replied.

Beryl and Abalone pops out from Jillian's purse, they find out to see their friends are holding the statue of MacArthur. "the statue of MacArthur, Beryl, is alive!"

"Who said that?" Jillian asked.

"Me." Abalone replied.

Jillian screams in horror to see Beryl and Abalone in her purse and she accidentally hits her friends, including Mick.

The teenagers wake up after being knocked unsconscious, and they see the neopets saying hello.

"Hi, how are you?" Brass asked.

"Oh my gosh,a zafara! zafaras don't exist!" Charlie exclaims.

"Ah, that's ok, we are best partners, Charlie." Brass replied.

"You know my name?" Charlie asked.

"Yes,i know your name, cuz,'Charlie' is a human name, guys, come here, these are my friends." Brass replied.

"Friends? your friends has names of some Jewels?" Charlie asked.

"Can we present ourselves? my name is Brass, the de facto leader of my friends, the neopets."

The neopets starts jumping at Charlie's friends, playfully, realizing the humans don't look dangerous.

"You must be,must be..." Elizabeth replied.

"You don't know my name? it's Quartz." Quartz replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Quartz." Elizabeth told her.

"Whoa, don't touch my bow, silly!" Katie replied.

"Are you serious or sarcastic? my name is Carat!" Carat exclaimed.

"Hi,my name is Zircon,and you are...what's your name?" Zircon replied.

"Earl, Earl Gaffey." Earl replied.

"You are Beryl and Abalone?" Jillian asked.

"Yes,i am." Beryl replied.

"How are you, Bridget?" Abalone replied.

"Why you know my name?" Bridget replied.

"Who are you, pretty bird?" Erica asked.

"I'm a Pteri,but,i'm Tiara." Tiara replied.

"Nice to meet you,i'm Erica." Erica replied.

"Ho-ho! You are Mick Pyrous!" Nacre exclaimed joyfully.

"and you are Nacre!" Mick exclaimed.

"I'm Larimar, the Acara." Larimar replied.

"Larimar? It's Larimar?Your name looks like..Lorimar?" said Cleo.

"Ho-ho,you are so funny." said Larimar.

"I am Peridot,what's your name?" Peridot asked.

"Clive, Clive Turner." Clive replied.

At Charlie's house, Ivory sees Marcie on her bedroom,who is still sick due to a poor health, she climbs on her bed, struggling to not being hit again. "Hi,i'm Ivory,but, call me Ivy."

"Ivory? you're Ivory the Chia? what are you doing here?" Marcie asked

"What i am doing here? what i am doing here? why,i've come to your house, we'll be two playful partners, i like compasssionate humans." Ivory replied.

"Playful partners? it's gonna be great!" Marcie exclaimed.

In the forest of Los Angeles, Brooch is searching for a human who know about neopets, she sees a high school named 'Maywood Academy High School' "Los Angeles,isn't it? i will know a human who is very loyal to me to find where these neopets are."

She notices a valley girl and her friends, realizing the human will be a guide for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Neopets in the amusement park

_In the city of Los Angeles, the Neopets find Beryl and Abalone who are hiding on Jillian's purse, they realize the humans don't look dangerous as they thought, Ivory meets Charlie's sister Marcie, and Brooch noticed a valley girl and her two friends and decides to use her as a guide to find the Neopets._

"Hm,it's gonna be great, first,i have to disguise myself." Brooch replied.

Brooch disguises herself as a man and gets inside the academy, without being spotted, she sees the valley girl and kidnaps her, using the valley girl as a informant. "All Right, you! where are the neopets? Talk!"

"Whoa, are you crazy, dog?" the valley girl asked.

"I'm a lupe, stupid, i am finding a zafara ,a aisha, a moehog, a korbat, two Lupes, a ruki, a pteri, a acara, a blumaroo and a Chia! they are still alive and not dead!" Brooch told her.

"But,but,but, it's so drastic!" the valley girl exclaimed.

"No,it's not, Howard, say where the neopets are, or i'll..." Brooch exclaims angrily when she prepares to rip the valley girl's dress.

"No,No! Not my precious dress, i talk about how the neopets has come here in this place!" exclaimed the valley girl.

"Oh, really? say the names of these adorable creatures." Brooch replied.

"First, there was Brass and his friends, they are from neopia and they are here in this city, Los Angeles, second, my name is Karen and my last name is Howard." Karen introduced herself to Brooch.

"Anyway, let's find the Neopets!" Brooch and Karen talks to each other.

* * *

At the MacArthur Park, the teenagers and the neopets are walking together as a group, talking about their lives. "Say,where you and your friends are from?"

"Me and my friends are from our home, Neopia." Brass replied.

"Ah,right, Neopia, anybody goes to neopia?! ho-hoh-hoh-hohohhohhohoo! just kidding, Larimar." Cleo replied.

"Neopia is a place for neopets like us,whoa, nice doll, what's her name?" Larimar asked.

"Her name is Liz, i used this doll when i was 5 years old." Cleo replied.

"Let me guess, i think Neopia is a virtual planet with fantasy lands." Clive replied.

"Neopia don't exist, Clive, Is a imaginary planet full of neopets!" Katie exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Katie? have you got lost in Neovia?" Carat asked.

"I didn't get lost in Neovia, Carat." Katie replied.

"Katie,neovia is a ghost town." Charlie replied.

"Your long hair is pretty, Elizabeth." Quartz replied.

"Oh,thank you, Quartz." Elizabeth told her.

"I didn't play Neopets,i never played that game." Earl replied.

"Gosh,Earl,i think Neopets is a virtual website." Zircon replied.

They leave MacArthur Park, Brooch along with Karen, looks through her telescope, they found out the neopets has friendship with humans "the Neopets have friendship with these teenagers, how did they become partners with humans?"

"I think my friends will know how i was captured by a lupe." Karen told her. "Karen,I'm a lupe who is totally evil, my dad is a lupe too.

"Your father is actually, a evil king?" Karen asked.

"Karen,we are gonna wasting time if we don't kill these neopets, come on!" Brooch told her, before continuing the quest to kill the neopets.

* * *

One day, Marcie and Ivory, are leaving their house, after she feels better, they look the sky where the birds are seen singing. "Did you feel better, Marcie?"

"Yes,i feel better, Ivy." Marcie told her.

"So,how's your brother?" Ivory asked.

"He is pretty fine,i was born after my brother Charlie was born." Marcie replied.

"Yeah, but, let's keep walking and have fun." Ivory replied.

The neopets and their human friends notice a amusement park and they start having fun on it, Brass and his friends cannot go in the attractions despite being animals.

"That amusement park is nice, We'll wait for Charlie and his friends having fun in these attractions." Brass replied.

"I think we forgot Ivory, guys." Carat told him.

"Hey,look! It's Ivory! she brought Marcie along with her!" Zircon exclaims excitedly.

The neopets goes to Marcie and Ivory, excitedly, to see their friend back to the group. "Ivory! where have you been?"

"I was left behind because my head is stuck on the dirt, and then i found a girl named Marcie." Ivory told them.

"Did you brought Charlie's sister?! why she is better?" Quartz asked.

"Because i used some food to make Marcie feel better." Ivory replied, Brass notices Brooch along with Karen as her loyal henchwoman is about to kill them.

"Uh-oh! it's Brooch! she's got a partner from a high school! Carat, go tell your friend Katie about Brooch!" Brass replied.

"OK!" Carat replied.

Carat flew to find Katie, she sees her on a ferris wheel along with Jillian and Bridget, who is afraid of heights.

"Katie! We have a problem!" Carat exclaims.

"How did you come to the Ferris Wheel? Neopets don't enter in attractions!" Katie replied.

"No,no, this is serious! Brooch is here in Los Angeles,she's got a partner named Karen Howard and they are gonna kill me and my friends!" Carat told her.

"Oh my goodness, Brooch is a lupe? she come from neopia?" Katie asked. "Yeah,she is here in this amusement park!" Carat replied.

Larimar tries to hide in any place for not being seen by Brooch, but, realizes she is noticed by a young girl who she thinks is a Flanimal and decides to show her family, her "plush Flanimal". "Mom, dad! look what i got!"

"A flanimal? a plush Flanimal?" Larimar thinks.

"How you brought that?" The father asked.

"We don't know why, i think that toy escaped from the Crane Game." the mother replied.

"Can i touch it?" the little girl's older sister asked.

"That's plush Flanimal for you, you creep!" Larimar exclaims angrily before slapping at the teen girl's face and escaping from the family.

"This is not cool, Jillian, that roller coaster scares me!" Bridget exclaims.

"Jillian! Bridget! Brooch is gonna kill us! hurry!" Beryl and Abalone exclaims.

"OK" the sisters exclaims.

Larimar is searching for Cleo, realizing she is chased by the family who wants to catch her. "Cleo! Cleo! I'm chased by a little girl's family! throw your rag doll and i'll catch it!"

"Ok, Larimar, catch it!" Cleo replied. before throwing her rag doll tied with a string to Larimar, and she catches it.

"Hey, it's my sister's plush toy! Give it back!" the little girl's sister exclaims.

"Sorry, Larimar is my partner!" Cleo replied.

The teen girl slaps at Cleo's face and runs away, Brooch and Karen see Brass and Charlie, and she prepares to kill them.

"What the..? Brooch!" Brass exclaims.

"I am gonna kill, Brass, you and your friends will die!" Brooch yells at him.

"No, you don't!" Nacre exclaims as he hits the wand from killing Brass and Charlie.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" Charlie exclaims, before leaving along with their friends.

"Hi, Charlie!" Marcie exclaims.

"Marcie? how you come here? you was sick and feeling better?" Charlie asks.

"Yes." Marcie told him.

When the teenagers and the neopets leave the amusement park Brooch is caught by the animal control, for her actions to kill the neopets.


	4. Chapter 4: Humans in Neopia

_Last Time on Neopets: A Amazing Adventure, the teenagers and the neopets have gone to a amusement park, and they were chased by Brooch, accompanied by her henchwoman, Karen, However, the evil female Lupe gets caught by the animal control._

"Oh, right, these Neopets can't mess with me, i've got to get out of here." Brooch told herself, before thinking a way to leave the pound.

Brooch breaks the cages and the doors with her wand, and leaves the pound without being spotted by some guards, she finds Karen hiding on a dumpster.

"Karen, have you played Neopets?" Brooch asked.

"No,i didn't." Karen replied.

"I know the neopets are here somewhere, let's find them!" Brooch exclaims.

In the next day, the Neopets wake up At Charlie's house, along with Marcie, Charlie, Katie, Elizabeth, Mick, Earl, Erica, Cleo, Jillian, Bridget and Clive, Brass sees Brooch and Karen outside, creating booby traps for neopets. "Aw, this is not cool,not cool! Guys, Brooch and Karen are here and we are gonna trick them to thinking we are turned into paper!"

"They are gonna kill us?" Beryl asked.

"No,let's go!" Brass exclaims.

The neopets makes a drawing of themselves in a paper and throw it outside to trick Brooch and Karen, who they thinks the neopets are turned into paper.

"Karen, look! the neopets! they are turned into paper!" Brooch exclaimed.

"Who's the responsible?" Karen asked.

They see Charlie and his friends waking up from their sleep, and noticing them.

"Hey, I know you, you're Brooch, the evil female Lupe!" Charlie replied.

"You know my name?" Brooch asked him, before tazing Charlie with her second wand.

"Uh-oh,it's Charlie's sister, let's draw these walls to trick her to thinking he's outside." Brooch told Karen.

"Hello? anybody here? Huh? 'Your brother is outside'? Hmmm." Marcie replied.

Marcie falls to a booby trap created by Brooch, who seems to be suspicious, she and Karen start tranquilizing Charlie's friends who looked at him tazed by the evil female lupe.

Meanwhile, Charlie and his friends wake up at neopia, after being tranquilized by Brooch and Karen.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked.

"This place is, this place is...Neopia!" Earl exclaims.

"Ho-ho, petpets! you are so cute!" Cleo exclaimed.

"These neopets, our partners, always live here-hey,look! It's Carat!" Elizabeth replied.

The teenagers think the "Carat" is actually a evil korbat, and it kidnaps Elizabeth, taking her to Neovia, the evil korbat summoned his friends to kidnap the others and take them to Ammolite's lair.

"Oh my goodness! The korbats are evil! they kidnapped Elizabeth and they will kidnap us!" Earl yells in horror.

The teenagers managed to escape, Cleo hides on a bush and a Quetzal appears from her hair and she started to pet it, the Quetzal turns out to be evil and kidnaps Cleo and her rag doll Liz.

Bridget is scared of the ice and all of a sudden, a evil Lutari pops from the lake and kidnaps her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Humans are gone

**Los Angeles:**

Back in Los Angeles, the Neopets are finding a internet cafe to know about the creators Adam and Donna Powell, they decided to find a disguise to disguise themselves. "We have to find a internet cafe in this city, guys."

"Too bad we didn't have Charlie and his friends, Brass." Carat told him. "My friend Elizabeth will be fine." Quartz replied.

"I think we gonna-hey, there it is!" Nacre exclaimed joyfully.

"Nacre, the internet cafe don't allow animals!" Brass told him.

They stop Nacre from entering the internet cafe, they see a shop with a fedora and a coat inside, and disguise themselves as a man.

"Hello, can i help you?" the internet cafe owner asked.

"Yes,we want to find about the creators of Neopets, Adam Powell and his wife Donna, Donna Williams." Brass replied.

"OK, choose the computer you want." the internet cafe told him.

They find a computer with the number 37 on it, the neopets enter in the website .com and find the creators Adam and Donna."Look,it's Adam Powell! The creator of the website!"

"And the mobile game!" Larimar replied.

"So how about Adam's wife Donna?" Brass asked.

"Let me do it!" Beryl exclaims, before typing on the computer to find Donna Powell.

"Beryl, what are you doing?! we'll be exposed if you remove our disguise!" Zircon exclaims.

Suddenly, The neopets are exposed, the internet cafe sees this and kicks them out for being animals

"So, we found Adam and Donna powell, guys, let's go home to warn our humans how we did it!" Brass replied.

By the time,the neopets reached Charlie's house, only to find out no one is there. "Hey,where are our humans?"

"I think they are gone on a holiday or something." Carat told him.

"Charlie?" Brass asked.

"Marcie?" Ivory asked.

"Katie? Katie,are you there?" Carat asked.

"Earl?" Zircon asked.

"Jillian? Bridget?" Beryl and Abalone also asked.

"Mick? Mick?" Nacre also asked, wondering if Mick is there.

"Clive?" Peridot asked.

"Erica?" Tiara asked.

"Elizabeth?" Quartz asked.

"Cleo, are you there?" Larimar asked.

She notices a message left by Brooch and she reads it. "Guys, Brooch wrote a message."

"What this message says?" Zircon asked.

"It Says: Dear Neopets, i come at your house, where i kidnapped your human friends and i take them to Neopia, If you want to get back to your home, you have to find some human who is a boy or a girl in any place, unless, if you make a portal! Signed, Brooch." Larimar told them.

"I think our human friends are gone forever, guys." Brass told her.

Depressed over their human friends' disappearance, the neopets leave Charlie's house, Brass and Quartz walked near in a house where a boy is playing with his dog, Zircon looked a couple in a date, Carat observe the Venice Beach along with Tiara, Ivory looks the Hollywood Sign, Nacre, Peridot and Larimar are looking at the sky, Beryl and Abalone watches through the window, Karen's two friends are inside talking about their friend's disappearance.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Neopia

_Last time on Neopets: A Amazing Adventure, the neopets are depressed about their human friends being gone after going to a internet cafe and being exposed._

Brass finds Ivory in the Hollywood sign, who is depressed about Marcie. "Hey, Ivy."

"Hi, Brass." Ivory told him.

"So, i think there's no portal in this city,no magical passage to enter or something." Brass replied.

"Brass,i wanna go home." Ivory replied.

"Yeah, i wanna go home too." Brass told her.

He and Ivory get a idea, and decides to warn Carat about a way to get home. "Carat, we have to get back to Neopia, do you have ideas?"

"Ideas? what else a metro rail?" Carat asked.

The neopets goes to a metro rail in Los angeles, they see where a train will depart to another station. "We have a plan, we'll go inside in this train using a businesswoman's clothes, Carat, you'll go inside and draw a portal, Beryl, Nacre, Abalone, you will be hidden into a girl's backpack, ready? go!"

The plan begins where Brass, Quartz, Ivory, Larimar, Tiara, Zircon and Peridot steal a businesswoman's clothes, Carat goes into a restricted room and draws a portal leading to neopia, Beryl, Nacre and Abalone hides on a girl's backpack.

"Good morning,what you want?" the station owner asked.

"We want to go to Neo-" Ivory is cutted off, before Brass talks to the owner.

"We want a passage to San Francisco." Brass replied.

"OK, come in." the owner told him, before Brass warns three of his friends who are inside the girl's backpack through a walkie talkie.

"All right, you three, are you outside? right! be hidden until we wait for the signal." Brass told them.

"OK, Brass." Beryl told him.

When the train is about to depart, Carat goes to warn Brass the train is departing. "The train is departing!"

"All right, let's go!" Brass told her through the walkie talkie.

The train begins to depart from Los Angeles to San Francisco, the neopets finally goes to neopia, thanks to Carat for drawing a portal.

"Ah, home sweet home." Brass replied.

"Our humans visited neopia?" Quartz told him.

"Yes, Quartz, go save Elizabeth, Abalone, find Jillian's little sister." Brass told them.

"But, Brass, what about Beryl?" Abalone asked.

"He'll be fine,just go." Brass told him.

"OK." Abalone replied.

* * *

At Ammolite's castle, Charlie, along with Katie, Earl, Marcie, Jillian, Clive, Erica, Mick, and Cleo looked around realizing the castle has evil Lupe guards watching them.

"Guys, i think we are at Ammolite's castle." Charlie replied.

"I think these lupes are evil, why these lupes are evil? where's my rag doll?" Cleo asked.

"Silence! Your voice is annoying into my head, if you will not shut your mouth, i throw your rag doll into a pit of lava!" Brooch told her.

"No, No! You can't do that with Liz!" Cleo told her.

"If we are at Ammolite's castle, what if he will say..." Katie replied.

"Greetings, humans." Ammolite replied.

"Who are you?" Earl asked.

"I am Ammolite,the evil Lupe of Neopia,have you met my daughter Brooch?" Ammolite asked.

"What are you talking about? your daughter tranquilized my brother, the korbats kidnapped Elizabeth and a evil Lutari kidnapped Bridget!" Marcie told him.

"I don't care,i am Brooch's loyal henchwoman, or right-hand woman you should know, Karen Howard." Karen told her.

"Karen?" Marcie asked.

"Are you not in the high school with your valley girl friends?" Cleo asked.

"Of course not,Cleo!" Karen told her.

"I think the neopets have met you in Los Angeles, they are your partners? Well,i was knowing you'll never,never,ever,ever see your friends again!" Ammolite told the teenagers before laughing manically.


	7. Chapter 7: Saving the Humans

_Last time on Neopets: A Amazing Adventure, the neopets arrive at neopia, where their human friends are there earlier, Brass and his friends decides to save them,Quartz goes to save Elizabeth and Abalone is searching for Bridget._

At the Terror Mountain, Abalone is searching for Bridget, who is inside in a cave below the mountains, he discovers footprints of a evil Lutari, realizing the young girl is there.

Inside the cave, he sees Bridget in a cage, who is crying after being captured. "Bridget!"

"Abalone?" Bridget asked, when she stops crying.

"There you are." Abalone told her.

Abalone breaks the ice scaffoldings and frees Bridget. "Your big sister is kidnapped along with the others, she is worried about you."

"My sister? is worried about me?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, now, let's go!" Abalone replied.

* * *

At Neovia, Quartz is searching for Elizabeth, she sees the Crumpetmonger, and she sees Elizabeth stuck in a room. "Elizabeth! It's you!"

Elizabeth silences Quartz and points to a sleeping korbat who is guarding the keys, the female aisha learns this and she steals the keys without waking the korbat up and frees the young blonde girl.

"We have to find our friends, Elizabeth, come on!" Quartz told her.

* * *

The 9 neopets see Ammolite's castle, where their human friends are inside there. "Our human friends are inside Ammolite's castle, let's teach that freaky lupe a good lesson!"

They enter the castle unnoticed by the lupe guards, they enter in the main hall, only to find out Charlie and his friends are gone.

"They are not here, you guys." Brass replied.

"How about a jump?" Beryl asked.

"NO!" the other neopets exclaimed in horror, Beryl starts jumping in the main hall revealing a trap door below and they fall on the dungeon.

"Oh, man, it's a dungeon!" Brass exclaimed.

"I-i didn't know why a dungeon is revealed in the main hall, i think Ammolite and Brooch are sleeping on their room." Nacre told him. "It's not your fault how you left our humans in our home in first place, Nacre." Carat told him.

"You two, stop fiddling around and let's find the humans!" Brass scolded them both.

The neopets walks slowly to find the humans, wondering where they are. "Charlie? Charlie? are you there?"

"I am here." Charlie told him.

The neopets see their partners in the same dungeon, and decides to free them using Peridot as a lever to open the gates.

"I'm glad you are here!" Charlie told them, he and his friends hugs Brass and the neopets. "you were right about neopia, Brass, is a place for us neopets."

"Carat,i wish Elizabeth was here, if neovia is a haunted place." Katie told Carat.

"Hi, Charlie! Hi, Jillian!" Bridget replied.

"Bridget! my little sister!" Jillian exclaims before hugging her little sister.

"Ok, guys, we have to leave this place, let's get out of this dungeon." Brass told them.

The neopets and their human friends goes to the main hall, only to discover that Elizabeth and Quartz are holding hostage by Brooch.

"Are you serious, Brass?" Brooch told him.

"Brooch?" Earl and Brass asked.

"What have you done with...Elizabeth!" Charlie replied.

"Charlie!" Elizabeth replied..


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Chapter

_When the last chapter is about to end, the neopets goes to Ammolite's castle,they found a dungeon below the main hall,and saves their human friends, when they are about to leave, the humans and the neopets find out that Brooch kidnapped Elizabeth and Quartz._

"Yeah,i saw her flying along with THIS!" Brooch replied, the humans and the neopets gasps in horror.

"It doesn't matter, Brooch." Karen told her.

"Karen,i don't have time to talk to you!" Brooch replied.

"You are holding Elizabeth and Quartz hostage!" Karen told her.

"I am gonna end you for this!" Brooch yelled at her, when she is about to kill Karen, but, is stopped by Quartz, who steals Brooch's wand.

"I got your wand, Brooch!" Quartz yelled at her.

"Very well, Quartz!" Charlie exclaimed joyfully.

Quartz tries to shoot at Ammolite and Brooch with her wand but she ends up creating multiples of it, Charlie and Brass realizes using wands is a good idea.

"All right,Brooch,me and my friends have multiples of your wand to kill you and your dad!" Brass told Brooch.

"What? Kill us?! NO!" Brooch told them.

"Yes!" Brass replied.

They start using their wands at Brooch and Ammolite, killing the two multiple times and times, and then throwing into space to never come back.

The world of neopia is back to its peaceful state, the other neopets,petpets, petpetpets are celebrating the 11 neopets at their victory against Brooch and Ammolite.

"You are the best, Neopets!" A Lutari cheered.

"You are full of surprises!" A Zarafa cheered.

After the victory, Carat draws a portal for the humans get back to Los Angeles, Charlie and the others are leaving neopia with a farewell.

"You are so nice, Brass." Charlie replied.

"Thank you, Charlie." Brass told him.

"Take your rag doll with you, Cleo." Larimar replied.

"Oh, thank you, Larimar." Cleo told her.

"If danger happens,We'll see you again, Quartz." Elizabeth told Quartz.

"OK,we'll need you again, Elizabeth." Quartz told her.

Before they leave neopia, they see Karen, who is disappointed about being captured by Brooch, and taken in Neopia.

"Karen, are you OK?" Charlie told her.

She turned around to look at them. "Yes,i am fine."

"I Know why your friends are disappointed about you." Katie told her.

"And i think , there's a way how to cheer you: with a good selfie!" Clive told her.

Clive takes a selfie with Karen,Charlie, Elizabeth, Cleo, Katie, Marcie, Earl, Erica, Jillian, Bridget, Mick and their neopets.

Meanwhile, Back to Los Angeles, Charlie and his friends are putting potraits of themselves and the neopets, Karen reunites with her friends, who are proud to see their friend back, Charlie studies about neopets, Clive finds the neopets website in his tablet, Erica begins to play violin, Cleo plays tea with her doll Liz, Katie is combing her hair, Marcie puts a gallery of chias, Elizabeth is looking at the sky, seeing the clouds as aishas, Mick and Earl are in the same lan house where the neopets was there earlier, Bridget is playing "Neopets Puzzle Adventure" with Jillian in their Nintendo Wii.

At Neopia, the neopets are putting potraits of themselves and their human friends.


End file.
